


It's You & Me

by Anxiousandanalytical (SpiritedandLoyal)



Series: Nothing But My Friends Besides Me (Pokemon AU) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Nothing But My Friends Besides Me AU, Orphan!Virgil, Pokemon, Pokemon AU, Self Confidence Issues, allusions to bullying, animal illness mention, everyone gets an eevee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritedandLoyal/pseuds/Anxiousandanalytical
Summary: Virgil, Patton, Logan, Roman, Janus, Thomas, and Remy are all students at a private Pokemon Trainer’s School. In line with school tradition, they are all about to receive an Eevee as their first Pokemon.Virgil is nervous about getting his starter.Everythinghinges on him being a great Pokemon Trainer. What happens if he isn't up to the challenge?
Series: Nothing But My Friends Besides Me (Pokemon AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799617
Kudos: 29





	It's You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short and sweet opener to my Pokemon AU, _Nothing But My Friends Besides Me._ Most of the AU will be a series of connected one-shots, cross-posted to tumblr. I hope you guys, gals, and non-binary pals enjoy it!!
> 
> This work's title is a lyric from the original English Pokemon theme song _(Pokemon: Indigo League)_. The AU's name is a lyric from _Unbeatable_ , the English theme song for the 8th season of the Pokemon anime: _Pokémon: Advanced Battle_.

Virgil shoved his hands deeper into his hoodie pockets, biting his lip. Today was the big day. Today he got his first Pokemon, his partner for the next five months of Pokemon School and the journey afterward. Well, assuming he did well enough to pass the second semester.

Virgil was _terrified_. Not that that was anything new.

When they had first arrived at the school, Professor Picani had informed them that each of them that passed the first semester would be given an Eevee to raise into their own unique starters. Virgil had barely controlled his panic, sitting alone in the back of the classroom. They were entrusting him with a small, dependent, living creature? That was a lot of responsibility. What if Virgil forgot to feed it? What if he fed it the wrong food? What if it got sick because he didn’t take it outside to play enough?

_What if it didn’t like him?_

The thoughts had pestered him all throughout the first semester, haunting him when he tried to sleep, interrupting his train of thought during examinations. Some days, he didn’t want to go through with becoming a trainer. He was sure to mess up. He’d let his Pokemon get too hurt in battles, or they would get sick and he wouldn’t know what to do, or he’d be a failure at battling and they would grow to hate him, if they didn’t already.

But it wasn’t as though he could call it quits now. Virgil had already spent all his remaining money on Pokemon School. He had nowhere else to go, no one to turn to, and nothing to look forwards to except trying to make it on his own somehow as a Trainer. The consequences of failing at school scared him too much to let him go ahead with chickening out, so he took notes furiously and stayed up too late reviewing them, one evaluation after another and then-

The day finally came. Picani drew names for who would get the first chance to bond with one of the young Eevees. Patton’s name was drawn first; Virgil watched from the window as he set his sights right away on the biggest, fluffiest, friendliest Eevee of the litter and walked away with a new friend less than fifteen minutes later.

Virgil had been second.

He’d ignored Roman’s jealous pout as he slipped into the small pen, a Nest Ball clutched tightly in one hand. Half a dozen or so young Eevees were scattered about, not paying him any mind as they played. Virgil sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. How was he supposed to pick one? Did he want the fastest? The strongest? Whichever one just seemed to hate him the least?

Maybe… maybe a quiet one would be better suited for him. One that would get along well with his introversion. Of the six he knew were in there (not that he’d be able to count them properly himself, with how some of them were running about), only two were calmly sitting off to the sides. One was a bit bigger, with big ears, and the other-

Virgil knew _instantly_ which one he wanted. 

The other Eevee was on the smaller side for a boy, curled up and half-dozing in the corner. Unlike the others with their creamy caramel colours, this Eevee was a monochromatic silver-grey. One big eye was half-open, but he wasn’t watching Virgil. He was watching the others with his fluffy tail tucked between his legs, ears drooping sadly.

Virgil _knew_ that look, with a painful intensity that startled a sharp inhale from him. He knew exactly was it felt like to be excluded from the group because you were different, the aching pain of being treated like you were invisible- or worse, nonexistent. 

Also, _heck yes,_ he wanted the pale and monochromatic Eevee. He was pale too! They would go great together. Gloomy grey little outcasts.

“H-Hey, buddy.” Virgil crouched carefully near the shiny Eevee, unsure of what to do. His little ears perked up, shifting his gaze onto him. Scarcely daring to breathe, the budding Trainer extended one trembling hand and let the Eevee sniff it curiously. He shook himself and stretched, so Virgil took the chance to lower himself slowly to sit cross-legged on the grass. “I’m Virgil.”

The Eevee cocked his head, ears now perked all the way up. He glanced up at Virgil’s face with big eyes. Virgil got the sense that he was listening to him talk, even if maybe that seemed silly. Pokemon were supposed to be fairly intelligent, right? He decided to roll with it. “I like the way you look. You’re pale, like me.”

He pauses to let the Eevee sniff his (yes, pale) hand again.

“I’m supposed to pick one of you guys to be my partner. Would you like to be my buddy? I’m not the bravest trainer, or the most sociable person, but…”

He broke off, heart pounding in his chest. The little silver Eevee stared up at him and butted his head against his hand again, fluffy tail swishing pleasantly. Carefully, as though any sudden movements could shatter the moment and send the young Pokemon fleeing, Virgil pulled out the Nest Ball and put it on the grass between them. “…but I’d like to be your friend. If you want.”

The Eevee let out a little trill and bumped his head against the Pokeball. In a flash of red light, Eevee was sucked into the ball.

It rocked three times and went still. A digital chime rang out.

Virgil stared for a long moment. Tentatively, as if he might be dreaming, he reached out and picked up the Nest Ball.

Oh, fuck. He just took the only shiny Eevee. Roman was going to kill him.

He couldn’t bring himself to care right now, oddly enough.

He summoned his new companion back out onto the grassy turf. Glancing down at the fluffy grey fur, Virgil was struck with lightning-like inspiration. Looking between the clouded sky above him, his new friend at his feet, and the logo stitched over his chest, he knelt down on the grass, a grin tugging at his lips.

“How does Stormcloud sound for a name? Stormy for short?”

He got a very enthusiastic lick to the face in response. So much for his reputation as a tough, scary emo. At least his aesthetic was still intact.

“Alright, Stormy. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> My TSS blog on tumblr is anxiousandanalytical, and I post this AU there as well. Feel free to say hi!


End file.
